Shuffle Series
by ElphabaCanFigureSkate
Summary: Drabbles based on songs that come up on my ipod.
1. What Have I Done

**I'm going to do a series of drabbles based on the songs that come up on my shuffle. I have a few written but I'll be posting them once a day and they'll be on my tumblr and tagged with #sing with sarah. Most of them are going to be musical theater (because I'm theater trash) but if you have a song you'd like me to check out I'd be glad to oblige.**

 **This is the first one**

 **What Have I Done- Les miserables**

 _I missed_.

Without a second thought he jumped off the building to save the child plummeting to their death from this stupid airship.

And then he was falling and the kid in his arms was falling with him. His eyes close and he fears the worst. Fear might be overstating it, but he certainly doesn't want to die. Not while chasing after a common kidnapper.

Time passes all too fast and in slow motion. The child (he sees now it's a little girl) screams louder the longer they fall. He's almost ready to scream with her, to fall to his untimely death (well he probably should have kicked the bucket years ago but that's bedside the point).

He runs through his inventory once more even if he knows it's a moot point. His grapple is useless, the blimp is way too far away. They're traveling too fast to use his cape to slow them down, and he didn't have any of his other flight equipment on him.

He thinks of the league and how they'll go on. Alfred and Lucius will keep the funds going to the right places, and Nightwing can take his place as the tactician. Superman will miss him in earnest and Lantern will mourn the loss of a confidant about his love life. Flash will miss joking with him but probably just make jokes about him to lighten the mood. J'onn and Hawkgirl didn't know him enough for it to matter in the grand scheme of things. Diana-

Diana.

He wants to just scream into the com link that he loved her. There wouldn't be a consequence because he'd be a bit too dead to peruse a relationship. The beautiful Amazon made a mark on his heart, even if he was loathe to admit it. Her shining smile burned into his soul the first time he saw it.

He almost wants to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Diana. I love you."

At least he said it once.

The ground gets closer and he tugs the girl tighter to his chest. All his muscles tense as he prepares for impact.

An impact that doesn't come.

"Wonder Woman!"

His jaw drops and Diana chuckles.

"Hands full Batman?"

He remains silent.

The princess places them on the ground. The little girl hugs her and bounces on the balls of her feet. Bruce is still as a statue. She very well could have heard him and it could lead to disaster.

After the girl is reunited with her parents and the kidnapper is in handcuffs Diana stands beside him stares straight ahead.

"I feel the same Bruce."

 _Oh god what have I done?_


	2. I Hate You

**I Hate You- If/Then**

 **This is an alternate POV of the previous chapter.**

"Don't do it Batman."

Against her wishes Bruce launched himself off the blimp after her falling sister. The familiar sound of his grapple launching was not accompanied by the clink of it connecting.

He missed.

"Hera Bruce!"

She watched him run through his arsenal. Nothing would work, the air was to open for him to use most of his gadgets. She watched and begged him no to leave her. She watched and saw him give in. Diana sprinted to the watchtower teleport.

 _Don't leave me. I love you._

She hated him. He threw himself into danger, a danger that wouldn't even pay off, and he didn't think about all the people that needed him. That she needed him.

He made his vow. She knew he would always put another life above his own. Bruce honored his commitment like a true warrior and would never go back on his word. She appeared beneath Bruce and the child.

His expression betrayed his fear and Diana flew to his aid. Just as she was in range she heard him murmur;

"Goodbye Diana. I love you."

The words spurred her on and she caught him and the child he held in his arms mere moments before he hit the ground.

"Wonder Woman!"

She saved him and the child. Thank Hera.

"Hands full Batman?"

She does her due diligence and smiles for the girl. They take her back to her mother and father and Diana knocks the kidnapper out for good measure. She keeps her chin held high and walks over to Batman.

"I feel the same Bruce."

Several emotions cross his face. His conflicting feelings bleed through his cowl.

"But I can't believe you did that!"

She slapped him and stormed off, angry that he would be so stupid.

But she loved him all the more for it.


	3. I Am Damaged

**I Am Damaged- Heathers**

Batman says he's damaged goods.

A rich kid with issues (a lot of issues) and a side job that would probably kill him. Diana doubts he believes that. He just wants to just push her away. The guise of his playboy-turned-vigilantly sob story is to drive even those closest to him far away.

It won't work.

At least not with Diana

She chips away at his wall until he gives up his identity on his own. He tells her that she should run from him, she should make things better without him. If she gets too close he may not be able to contain the explosion. She won't stand back. She won't run.

He peels back the cowl a month before the Thanagarian invasion. She is allowed to address him a Bruce when they're alone (usually when they spar and flirt mercilessly). For the playboy he pretends to be the real Bruce is quiet and even rather shy.

When he finally kisses her its bliss. He's in full cape and cowl and his control snaps and it is by far the hottest thing Diana ever experienced. She rips the cowl from his face and threads her hands in his hair. They stop there but she feels like she's on fire and wants nothing more than to keep going.

They're in the manor and things get heated again. They're both in civilian clothing and it comes off easier than their uniforms. She marvels at the scars and wounds that litter his chest. The warrior's heart beats beneath his breast and she realizes how far in love she's fallen.

They lay tangled in sheets and she runs a finger across each mark on his skin. He is damaged. He has scars on his body and on his heart that won't heal but she can save him. She can pull him from the depths and keep him from falling too far. There is damage but none that can't be healed.


	4. You Learn to Live Without

**You Learn to Live Without- If/Then**

Bruce has a lot of stuff.

A rich billionaire playboy who has a lot of expensive toys shouldn't want for anything.

But he wants her.

More than anything, he's desperate to have a particular princess to himself. Diana is the one person he desires but he can't have her. He'd destroy her. She is light and he is darkness. She is truth and he is deception. He knows his place and shoves her away.

He learns to live without her smile. He learns to avoid her in the halls, the cafeteria, the gym, and the Monitor Womb. He learns to take cold showers and drink cold coffee (cold not iced because he doesn't want to risk accidentally taking hers). He learns dinners are lonelier and that his nights are more sleepless because his thoughts would not leave a certain Amazon. In the time he runs from Diana he learns a lot of things.

He learns that she misses him.

He learns that he doesn't want to live alone. He learns that she made the smallest of touches to the manor he hadn't noticed until she wasn't there to upkeep them. He learns she still wants him despite the fact he could break her heart by nature. Bruce still runs but he's slowing down.

He goes to bed alone.

He learns that a touch to the shoulder and a nod brings back her smile. He learns that taking her hand turns her cheeks as red as her uniform. He learns that their sparing matches mean as much to her as they do to him. He learns that she's loved him all along and he had no reason to try to avoid her.

He stops running.

He learns a kiss to the cheek is a massive comfort to her. He learns that she loves it when he threads his hands in her hair and kissers her. He learns that biting the base of her throat makes her gasp and skimming his thumbs over her thighs makes her moan. He learns that she prefers to be on top when they make love and on his left side when he falls asleep.

He learns to be with her.

Some things take time. He learns he can't always be so brash. He learns that she needs him to hold her and that she needs quiet. He learns she hogs the bathroom in the morning and she needs coffee and a shower before she can carry on a conversation. He learns that being together is different from being alone.

He learns that he is loved and that he deserves to love her.


	5. Light

**Light- Next to Normal**

 **Warning Character Death**

 **Lol this is the happiest song in the whole musical.**

And here he lay dying.

It wasn't the Joker, it wasn't Bane, or Ras, or Clayface. His own death came about by one of the only people he trusted with his life.

Superman shot him.

It's a strange sentence to wrap his mind around. The Kryptonian, while possessed, stole one of Deadshot's guns and fired three shots into his chest. He managed to stumble away but Superman seemed to be done with him.

Bruce tilted his head to the side. Three minutes to six AM.

Sunrise.

He supposes it's fitting, for the creature of darkness to die in the light. Even when he tried to wash it away the night clung to his skin like an old wound. Pain that went further than his scars and stole his breath if he didn't keep it at bay.

Pain is the price we pay to feel.

He wasted it. He loved but never ventured, he hated but never stole. He forged on even as his ghosts fought him every step of the way.

He didn't want to die. He sure as hell didn't expect to live that long, but he didn't want to die. He wanted his best friend to be healthy first. He wanted the League in good hands.

He wanted her beside him.

It was a rare sunny morning. No clouds in the sky, no rain that could wash away the blood pooling beneath him. He already had his share of pain. Why did he never get to feel?

Two minutes.

Heeled shoes landed a few feet from him. He didn't have the energy to look but he knew who it was. She choked back a sob.

"Wonder Woman to Watch Tower Batman-"

He faded out of consciousness but her hands on his face pulled him back. His blood stained her knees as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Please don't go. I… I love you."

He smiled at her. In his last few moments he conveyed with his expression (all he had left) that her love is what kept him fighting. Her love strengthened what he was doing for his parents. Her love gave him a new day.

One minute.

The price of love is loss. She would lose him before she even had the chance to be with him. Her whole body shook with her sobs as it because harder to force air into his lungs. Diana kissed his lips and a few of her tears fell onto his cowl. The finality of the gesture gave him the peace to close his eyes.

Batman took his last breath in the light of the sunrise.


	6. The Power in Me

**The Power in Me-Twisted**

 **(On a a side note you should all go watch Twisted (by starkid) the full show is on youtube)**

Every member of the justice league has a kryptonite, but they also have a source of power.

For Batman it's his vow. He fights not just to rid the world of crime, but to keep his parents alive. He is a beacon for justice. The source of light Gotham looks toward in the never-ending darkness.

For Diana it's her values. She wants to bring her way of thinking to man's world. She wants to change the world for the better but beside that she wants to prove herself worthy of her gifts. Deep in her soul she feels the need to rid herself of Hades image and to be the totem of honesty.

For Hawkgirl it was her secret mission but now she fights for our trust. No matter how many times we've forgiven her she will always feel like a second class leaguer. She is the evil that came out of the light but fought hard to return to our side.

For Flash it's the speed force. The source of his physical power comes from a separate entity but his emotional strength comes from an ingrained sense of pure love. He wants nothing but the happiness of others. He shines when the darkness is so thick it seems like nothing can penetrate it.

For J'onn it's his empathy. He feels everything we feel so he fights for us. The Martian is the light we all need to see in ourselves.

For Superman it's his sense of finality. He is alone and doesn't want anyone to feel the same. He is the last of his people to shine so he fights to keep the flame alive.

For me? Everything is summed up in a simple oath.

 _In brightest day, in blackest night,_

 _No evil shall escape my sight._

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!_


	7. Everything You Ever and I Found a Hobby

**There are two in this one because they're a bit short.**

 **Everything You Ever-Doctor Horrible**

I have everything I could ever want.

I have money, fame, power, and a membership to the most exclusive club on earth. I have women in droves but I'm still not happy.

I can have anything.

Except for her.

She's my everything and I can't have her.

As I fight to give justice a voice she fights beside me. The beacon of truth next to the knight of deception. I can never have her because I would only taint her. I would render her truth a moot point. She and I can't be together because I destroy any light that comes my way.

The criminals of Gotham bow before me just as her people bow before her. Even if I'm a king, there's too much blood on my hands. She's too kind, too close to the gods, for a ruined man like myself.

And I love her for it.

I want to be close to her, cherish her, love her. I want to sit beside her on a throne of justice. I want her.

I want to feel.

But I don't feel a thing.

 **I Found a Hobby- Little Shop of Horrors**

Master Bruce found a hobby.

 _And there are too many bats for my taste._

Of course, the dark and brooding Bat was only a manifestation of Bruce's desire to rid himself of his own shadows. The Batman and Bruce Wayne were two sides of the same coin. A man trying to cope with the shoddy hand life dealt him.

Alfred wanted to curse Thomas Wayne (god rest his soul) for building this manor on these god-forsaken caves. They were smelly, bat infested, and all too perfect for Master Bruce's hobby.

Unfortunately this hobby also involved grappling hooks and being shot at.

For Bruce's aversion to guns he had a collection of bullets large enough to arm a small country.

It started when he was eight. After his parents' murder the young Master threw himself into learning about the company. He absorbed everything he could and kept his father's empire strong as a mere child.

While the other children played he sorted through paperwork and research projects. He could instruct most adults on income tax before he finished his first decade on this earth.

When he travelled the world for his training he picked up more than fighting techniques. He gained valor, honesty, kindness, compassion, and a host of other traits.

He also picked up sewing, archery, baking, and devil sticks.

Alfred still bore scars from that rather useless misadventure.

So he found many hobbies, but only one that stuck.


	8. Charlie's Soliloquy

**Charlie's Soliquoy- Kinky Boots**

I don't know if I belong here.

I'm fighting alongside three aliens, an Amazon, a Green Lantern, and a speedster. Am I really needed?

All in all I'm still Bruce. Not the playboy womanizer with a blonde on his arm. Not the vigilante who keeps Gotham safe. I'm barely even the business man I claim to be. I'm a mortal. I'm a man.

Yet I'm not the boy crying in the alley. I'm not the child in the police station and I've grown up.

I haven't been a kid since I was eight year old.

I keep pretending. I'm arrogant and I'm an ass. The others respect me with time. Diana is the hardest to convince but she comes around. I fight. I take bullets I move on.

Until I can't.

The proverbial chink in my armor is an actual chink in my armor. The Kevlar plating didn't protect me from lasers and I learned that a little too late.

Wow it hurt.

My shoulder feels like it's on fire. I don't look, I don't want to. It would just make it worse. Diana and John spring to my side.

"Go," I growl. "I'll be fine."

No I won't I'm about to pass out.

Diana lets out a frustrated groan.

"Go back to the battle John. I'll get him medical attention."

I'm an inconvenience. I'm a liability. I'm-

Diana kisses my forehead and carries me away from the fight.

I'm in the arms of the woman I love.

It feels like home, a place I haven't had since my parents were alive.

Maybe I do belong.


	9. I Should Tell You

**I Should Tell You- Rent**

There are a lot of things she should tell John. The first being that she's a spy for her planet's army and the last being that she loves him with all her heart.

Or maybe the other way around.

She should tell him that she's a walking disaster. From the time she was born to the time she left Thanagar, Shayera Hol was widely regarded as the "Harshest Heartbreaker this side of the Tamaigen Mountains". She couldn't handle her own heart much less someone else's.

She wants to tell him that they could move faster. She isn't made of glass. He's so hesitant that she wants to scream. While she wants to do more, she afraid of pressuring him. She isn't exactly human, and she doesn't want to push him too far only to lose him.

Hro Talak is toward the top of the list too. Though she was engaged before she left, Shayera knew from the beginning that she and Hro were doomed from the start but her pride (and her desperation to disprove her reputation) led her to say yes when he proposed.

She should thank him for saving her from the bomb. And having Christmas with her. And saving her life ten times over.

She should tell John that he taught her how to smile again. That he made her happier than she ever thought she could be. Every thought of him ruffles her feathers and turns her cheeks red. It's a wonder this insignificant human captured the mighty heartbreakers heart.

When she jumped into the abyss with John she planned to tell him a lot of things. Every word she meant to tell him fell by the wayside. She betrayed them, she betrayed _him._

She should have told him.


	10. Cross

**Cross- Bare**

It was late when the Thanagarian kneels at the steps of his tower.

Doctor Fate had seen many things. The winged woman from a planet on the other side of the universe didn't faze him in the slightest.

Shayera Hol had an aura of grief and sorrow. She had untreated wounds along with what appeared to be ripped out feathers. Her eyes, filled with tears, had bags under them, and her once beautiful hair contained numerous mats and burrs.

He let the door open.

The lost soul wandered through the foyer. She tugged on what was left of her top and called out to him.

"I didn't know where else to go."

He appeared beside her in a gleaming cross. Shayera let her head fall and dropped her shoulders.

"What do you seek here child of Thanagar?"

Shayera paused. Her forehead wrinkled in thought. She figured he wouldn't leave her out in the cold but when it came to what she wanted from him she had no ideas.

"Sanctuary." He nodded but knew she had more to say. "I am not ready to return to the old gods but I need safety, I need trust, I need… I need…" She sighed and turned away from him.

"I need forgiveness."


	11. One Day More

**One Day More- Les Miserables**

 **Suggested by witches always return**

 **This... this is not where I thought I was going with this.**

Savage won.

The League fought, of course, but the madman destroyed the watchtower and the home cities of the original seven. The earthquake machine he stole from S.T.A.R labs took out a city an hour. Oliver was the first to find out.

He was the first to die.

He killed them all. He killed the whole League.

He murdered Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Linda Park, Steve Trevor, and any other civilian he could get his hands on.

All in cold blood.

All to destroy the league.

But tomorrow they would fight back.

Tomorrow they would take the world back, even if it meant sacrificing their own lives.

Fifty nine heroes died. Seven more would be nothing if they defeated savage.

One day more.

Batman came up with the plan, as always. Tensions rose high as they prepared themselves and silence reigned. The clack of Batman's keyboard and Diana's sword grinding on a stone only increased the somber mood.

The clack of keys stopped.

Batman stood. His eyes fixed on Diana in an unspoken communication.

 _Come with me._

Diana weaved through the ruins of the Hall of Justice after the destruction of the Watchtower this was the only place they had left.

With no warning Bruce turned on his heel and kissed her.

This was nothing like the kiss during the invasion. The soft sensuality was replaced with a dark hunger, and a desperation that only a dead man held.

They all lost so much, _he_ lost so much. If he was going to give his life he wanted to have her first.

She ripped off his cowl and laced her fingers in his hair. Pent up longing burst the dam in the face of never seeing each other again. Their lips locked again and he lost all coherent thought.

Diana ground her hips against his and he broke away to gasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again but with far more softness than before. She groaned when he moved his lips to the hollow of her throat.

"We have one more day." She cupped the front of his trousers. "Let us not waste time."


	12. The World of Your Body

**The Word of Your Body: Spring Awakening**

 **(It's a bit NSFW. Let me know if you think I should move the rating up.)**

She's everything.

He kisses her lips, her neck, her collar bone. Bruce lingers on her breasts and revels in the gasps and moans that ass her lips. Raven hair tickles his hands as he ran his hands down her arms. Her soft skin tasted like honey and smells like sugar. The reality is so much better than his fantasies.

She moans his name when his hands rest on her hips. He's so close to where she wants him but not giving her those last few inches. His fingertips graze the elastic of her underwear and she threads her hands in his hair. The urge to shove his hands where she wants them is increasing by the moment.

His thumbs caress her thighs as he nips just under her navel. The arch in her back tells him he's heading in the right direction so he continues his torturous assault. His method survives for another ten seconds before she flips him onto his back, her impatience winning out.

Scars litter his chest and arms. She strokes each one as she straddles his hips. Old and new bruises stick out against his pale skin even in the dim moonlight. She feels his heart pick up with a grind of her hips against his. With a few precise bites to his shoulder she adds a bruise to his collection. She can feel his smile when she soothes the mark with her tongue.

They communicate without words. The listen to each other's bodies and feel the old wounds heal.


	13. This is What I Have of You

**"This is What I Have of You…"- Fun Home**

 **(Sorry my life got a bit out of hand)**

"Caption…"

Remind her to kill Jimmy later.

"Caption!"

She sighed.

Lois flipped through over a hundred photos of Superman. Her boyfriend saved the world (again) and all he could think about was her rather disturbing fascination with men in tights.

"Caption?"

 _Superman and the Justice League save the world yet again_

Too average.

 _Massive Justice League reform announced_

Too specific.

 _Hot piece of ass (and friends) keep the earth from being destroyed_

Perry would kill her.

"I think he would resent you calling him a 'hot piece of…' arse."

Lois started.

"I thought I was the only one here."

Clark smiled sheepishly. Lois continued to flip through the pictures and settled on a close up of Superman.

"He knows who you are."

"What?"

Clark's shock alarmed her enough to make her face him.

"Superman. He's mentioned you a few times."

"Oh."

Lois sighed and continued her story. Had she been too hard on him? Superman had a lot on his shoulders, and after the Darkside fiasco the last thing he needed was for the world to lose faith in him again. In the few times she got him to open up she found out how the experience clung to him. The guilt he couldn't shake distracted him through the entire investigation of CADMUS.

"These are the pictures. Which one do you think I should use?"

Clark flipped through the first few pictures but stopped on a particular one. Superman addressed the crowd and stood tall. To his left, Bruce and Diana looked happily at one another, a ghost of a smile on Batman's face and a full-blown one on Wonder Woman's.

She knew about him.

It made them happier.

"You think I should use that one? Bats and Wondy don't seem to be paying much attention."

"No, I…" He lifted his chin and looked her in the eye. "Lois, I have something to tell you."

She furrowed her brow but motioned for him to continue.

Lois's silence took away his nerve but he pressed on.

"And it's going to make you angry, and you're not going to like it." Clark took off his glasses and mused his hair. Lois gasped when his piercing blue eyes met hers. "I'm Superman." Her whole demeanor changed in an instant.

"You… You lied to me."

"I didn't mean to-"

"You had so many chances to tell me, hell, you told me as a _joke._ "

Lois felt tears spring to her eyes. She was always wary about Superman, but Clark, her Clark, wouldn't do this. She trusted him, maybe even loved him, and he played her for a fool.

"Get out."

He opened his mouth to retort but her look silenced him. He removed his reporter's suit and placed it in his desk before attempting a smile. Lois snapped back to her work. With one last glance in her direction he flew out the window.


	14. Cell Block Tango

**Cell Block Tango- Chicago**

 **(Oh hell to the yes)**

"So ladies why are you here?"

"Cats."

"Clown."

"Lazarus."

"I don't know!"

"Plants."

"Explosives"

"And Bats!"

Selina picked at her nails as Kitten leaned on the edge of her seat. The new girl ended up in Arkham for an extreme case of stalking (rumor has it that it was the Boy Wonder himself). The kid, to her credit, didn't take being put in prison all that hard. Actually she seemed to worship the "Wicked Women Row" like other children worshiped Batgirl and Robin. As they all waited to be booked she attempted to make conversation.

"What happened to you? Why are you in Arkham this time instead of your normal cell?"

"Let's just say I got a bit carried away this time."

Kitten made an 'and?' mothing with her hand. Selina sighed and continued.

"I was in the animal shelter attempting to gather some cats for, um…" Selina scratched the back of her neck. "To help me with a robbery." Reason one she was in Arkham. "And suddenly The Bat shows up."

The rest of the girls all groaned.

"So I'm in the middle of attaching some of Hatters transmitters to the cats and I hear that telltale clang of one of those ego-trip-boomerangs slamming into the cages beside me." She leaned back in her chair. "He grabs my hand and says, now keep in mind this is the silent and stoic _Batman_ , and he says 'the cats out of the bag.' And of course, of fucking course-"

"That was the code phrase you used to send the cats into attack mode." Pamela interrupted.

"Oh yeah." She stretched and put her hands behind her head. "After they tore into The Bat they moved across the city and the police had to chase a wild heard of artificially angered mind controlled cats through crime alley. Never did get the cat statue I wanted…" Kitten raised an eyebrow. "So Batman tied me up and the cops figured out I was behind the whole thing."

Harley scoffed.

"That's nuthin compared to what mistah J did to him."

"Harl that was _your_ plan."

"Oh right." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger "So anyway I was gettin ready to rob the circus of all its loot and safety equipment, a lot of _net_ profit doncha think?" Everyone groaned. "So as I'm shoving the last net in the bag my puddin gives me a call and we've been fighting ya see? So I just had to pick it up."

Kitten raised an eyebrow but let her continue.

"But mistah J sold me out to the Bat in exchange for a few years off his sentence. Lousy clown left me to rot in here."

"You know he is not good for you Harleen."

Harley stuck her tongue out.

"As if you do better miss 'I vant Batman to sire my heir.'"

"My beloved is not only good for creating a child!"

"So why are you here?" Kitten pressed.

Talia sneered at the teenager.

"If you must know I was attempting to lure my beloved into the Lazarus pits by organizing a crime syndicate with base of operation in Gotham and in Kasnia. The trail of robberies and murders would lead him to where my father's shadows could capture and subdue him."

"Why didn't it work?"

"Beloved caught me in a meeting with some of the local mob bosses as I offered him a test of my father's… shall we say medical advances."

"He stopped you because you and daddy dearest were going to wipe out two thirds of the Earth's population!"

Pamela narrowed her eyes.

"Why is _she_ here?"

"I don't freaking know!"

"Yeah come on Batbrat what's your story?"

Batgirl made a face and threw her hands in the air.

"I have no clue. I was helping Batman in tracking down Firefly and I got caught in one of Joker's leftover traps from his ridiculous attempt to become Batman."

"Hey I remember that, it was fun!"

"Anyway, I got tied up and the cops dragged me here. Batman should come and get me out any minute."

"Yeah but did you do anything?"

Batgirl glared at Kitten.

"No. Absolutely nothing!"

"Sure, honey suckle."

"What brings _you_ in red?"

Pamela picked a bit of dirt from under her nails.

"Same as you all, Batman."

"There's got to be more than that!"

Kitten sat on the edge of her seat and bit her lip in excitement. Selina chuckled at the eager child.

"I was working on," Ivy's cheeks turned rose red. "Well, I wanted to create a companionable mate." Batgirl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And it turns out I'm biologically compatible with other women." Batgirl and Selina didn't miss the sidelong glance she sent at Harley. "So in the middle of my cloning process Batman shows up and dismantles the machine." She crossed her arms. "I just wanted someone to be with, it's not like I was planning to wipe out 2 billion people."

"My father does what is needed to ensure the safety of the earth! You of all people should understand that!"

Catwoman interrupted the bickering. "Well I guess it's only fair that we make miss smoky pants over in the corner tell her story."

"Wait who is that?" Kitten asked.

The woman smiled at Kitten "Roxy Rocket, stuntwoman extraordinaire!" She sneered at Catwoman. The lack of desire to talk about it written all over her face. "I don't have anything to say."

Selina glanced down at the charred remains of her pants and raised an eyebrow.

"I think there's a story there."

"Well it'll have to wait till next time ladies. It's time to get you all booked and back into your cells." The guard smiled sheepishly at Batgirl. "And Batman came and vouched for you, turns out you're the real batgirl." He unlocked her cuffs.

Kitten pouted but the rest of the girls shrugged as they were escorted away.

"Oh wait one last question."

The guard indulged her.

"Whose fault was it?"

All the women looked at each other and answered in unison.

"Batman!"


	15. Crazier Than You

**Crazier Than You- Addams Family**

 **(YES I WANTED TO DO THIS ONE SO BAD)**

"Come on Dinah! Marry me."

She hesitated. Oliver tried this a few times before but always let it go after she made a joke or pushed it aside. With her league responsibilities as well as training the Team making time for a wedding would be impossible.

"Ollie our lives are just… too crazy for a wedding."

He furrowed his brow in thought before he handed her his bow. Dinah's eyes widened when he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and placed it on his head.

"Take a shot at it."

"What?"

"Take the shot."

"No I can't I'll- I- you…"

Her stunned silence left him standing completely still with an apple on his head. When she didn't make a move to do anything he gasped.

"I forgot something." He took off his belt and tied it around her eyes. "Now."

Dinah blanched. He couldn't be this insane could he?

"I'm afraid of losing you."

Her confession caused him to move and the apple to fall off his head.

"Oh and I'm afraid of you with that bow. One arrow to the liver and we're dancing on my grave."

"I'm serious Oliver!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When I told you to take that shot I wanted to prove that losing me now wouldn't be different from losing me when we're married. Our lives will always be crazy but they could just be crazy together." He kissed her forehead. "When you're afraid life is real so marry me and be afraid and be happy."

He pulled the ring from his pocket and opened the box. Dinah dropped his bow and kissed him as he slipped the ring on her finger.


	16. Now (It's Just the Gas)

**Now (It's Just the Gas)- Little Shop of Horrors**

 **(This it making it more obvious how fucked my tastes in music are…)**

He could kill him.

One bomb in the right place or a batarang to his chest. The thought crosses his mind every time he faces this homicidal maniac. The Joker has taken more lives than he can count and certainly _deserved_ to die. As he attempted to wriggle out of his restraints as his foe went on monologueing.

"You see Batsy once that gas hits Gotham I'll have a huge market to sell my antidote to and with you out of the way I'll be the only one able to make it! They'll be so dependent on old Uncle Joker they'll pardon my crimes and I'll be a free man."

Delusional even for the joker.

Batman continued his attempt to escape but the Joker's quality of rope improved in the past few weeks. His usual handsaw took much longer to get even a quarter of a way through. The Joker's maniacal laughter rang through the warehouse so he redoubled his effort.

The next few moments happened so quickly that even Batman struggled to keep up. The Joker knocked over one of the vats of toxin and spilled it across the lower half of his body. As the toxin hit the air it turned to poison gas. He screamed amidst uncontrolled giggles that shook the Bat to the core.

Here was an interesting dilemma.

If he took just a little longer than usual to get out of the trap, if he just _couldn't_ make it out in time. He could finish the Joker with simple lase fare. If the clown died by him simply staying in his confinement _he_ didn't kill him.

Right?

"Come on Bats you have to help me!" the Joker said amidst screams and laughter. "I know you-" A gut wrenching scream. "I know you can get out!"

Batman sighed. He could let him die. He could let this utter monster die without even lifting a finger.

"Batman!"

With a growl he burst out of the ropes and threw the Joker over his shoulder. He couldn't leave him to die. It would be as good as killing him and he refused to let it happen.


	17. No Voice

**No Voice-Bare**

 **This got so sad…**

He's gone.

No one thought they'd be standing over this coffin. No one thought that his smile had been his last one.

No one knew how close he held his mysteries, or how many scars crisscrossed his flesh. He never sat still long enough to reveal himself. Despite being the loudest of the group, he rarely spoke about himself. He left a group of heroes with questions that could never be answered.

The six of them came back in civilian clothes to say goodbye to their friend. He had a large funeral in his hometown, but his true resting place remained quiet. Diana stepped to the grave first, her words filling the empty cemetery.

"It will be hard to imagine The Watchtower without you." She sniffled. "You were a warrior without weapons and a heart with no bounds." She pulled an ornate dagger from the pocket of her coat. "I bestow upon you the blessing of the Amazons. May you rest peacefully in the Asphodel Meadows." She set the knife beside his headstone and moved to the side. John took her place.

"Hey kid. I…" John took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'll never see your stupid costume again." He closed his eyes. "The Guardians even sent their condolences, a nineteen year old peeked on the 'Most important things in the universe' scale." John chuckled. "If you were still here, I'd have to worry about your head getting to big to fit through the door. I'm gonna miss you kid."

To their shock Bruce made the next move. He knelt before the grey headstone and ran a hand across it.

"I never wanted to attend a funeral worse than my parents'." That was all he needed to say. Diana wiped more tears away with the back of her hand.

"I never thought I would have a family after I left Thanagar, but you changed my mind, _Amain_ , brother. Even all the times I wanted to hit you with my mace, I still wanted to protect you from the outside world." Shayera tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. "I guess I didn't do that great a job huh?" Her words were only met with the soft rustling of tree branches. "Goodbye."

Clark placed a lightning symbol beside Diana's dagger. "My father told me that on Krypton we honored death with statues representing the person's life, but there was too much of you. You were too big to condense into one small chunk of stone, so I gave you what you valued most. You were a hero, and I hope you never forget that."

J'onn's eyes flashed orange as her hovered in front of the grave. "I understand little of human culture, but I know enough to see how important you wer-" He broke off, determined to stay true to his "Are. Thank you for all that you taught me and thank you for your friendship."

Six heroes bowed their heads, mindful of the silence. One by one their eyes scanned the words on the tomb one more time.

 _Wally West_

 _Hero of heroes._

 _Than man we hoped to be_


	18. A True True Friend

**A True True Friend- My Little Pony Soundtrack**

 **I DARE YOU TO JUDGE ME FOR THIS**

 **CrazyPhenom mentioned that my soundtrack was worrying them. Here's more proof that I need some help lol.**

 **This is basically the prologue to the bodyswap fic I'll never write. Oops.**

If Amanda Waller had to give the League one thing, their friendship was stronger than anything she could throw at them.

Despite what the founders have been through, together and apart, they hand nothing but respect and admiration for one another. The betrayals and personal grievances never got in the way of the mission

One of her early experiments as CADMUS director, and her first professional failure, was swapping the bodies of the original seven members of the league. It was designed to be as jarring as physically possible from their usual abilities. She'd spent months finding the best (or the worst, depending on who you asked), combination of switching.

After much deliberation, she'd decided to put Superman in Batman's body, Batman in the Flash's body, Flash in Green Lantern's body, Green Lantern in Hawkgirl's Body, Hawkgirl in Wonder Woman's body, Wonder Woman in Martian Manhunter's body, and Martian Manhunter in Superman's body.

Superman's swap had been her easiest decision. Because of his strength and multitude of other powers, the last son of Krypton could do very little with Batman's physicality. The majority of the Bat's prowess came from his combat abilities, which required knowledge Superman didn't possess. Not only that, but becoming completely human would be disorienting, and an emotional stress to boot. Superman receiving what he's wanted since he arrived, only to have it shattered.

Batman in the Flash's body was another easy choice. Bruce Wayne, a six foot two, two hundred pound man, would struggle use his typical fighting style in a five foot seven, one hundred thirty pound speedster. Batman rarely used speed against his enemies, and Wally West's meek form didn't hold the same imposing stature. She had to concede that it didn't take away his mind, but it was the best she could do.

Flash in the Green Lantern's body was a passable choice. Flash had to adjust to a new, older frame and get used to life without super speed. It was up in the air whether West would be able to use the ring, but all of the recorded earth green lanterns were above twenty five, and CADMUS hoped mental age would be a disadvantage.

Green Lantern in Hawkgirl's body was intended to be an emotional manipulation rather than a physical one. Beyond their gender, Stewart and Hol's body sizes, shape, and fighting style were similar, as both of them were military, but actually _being_ your ex had to take a toll on the normally composed Marine.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman's switch fell back on tactical reasoning. Diana's body, at a whopping six foot four, would destroy any practical fighting skills or body awareness. If her scientists were correct (they weren't), the lack of wings would have a devastating psychological impact to boot. Even with the sufficient upgrade in strength, Hawkgirl should have struggled with the new constraints.

They had to put Wonder Woman in a man's body, and disrupt her fighting style. The Martian's powers did not end themselves to her strengths, so she chose his body for the Amazon.

Martian Manhunter was the only member of the League that could be downgraded to Superman's body. His placement was more process of elimination than strategy.

It took months to plan, and years to execute. We finally got there. The snipers had a go to shoot the poison into their systems.

And it backfired.

It took them under a month to learn how to use each other's powers, live each other's lives, find out the base of operations, find out who's in charge, and take the cure for themselves.

Not only was the operation a failure, it benefited the founders more than it hurt them. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern smoothed things over, Flash and Batman teamed up more frequently, and the overall comradery of the League as a whole increased tremendously.

Despite their reservations about the name, they really are a group of super friends.


	19. The Story of Tonight

**The Story of Tonight- Hamilton**

 **If anyone would like to give me prompts, I'll try to write them for you.**

 **Also, The DC Rebirth is fantastic! Every issue I've read so far is so filled with heart, you should check it out if you haven't already.**

"I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight."

The founder's eyes lifted to the youthful speedster, the crumbling Hall of Justice the only protection from the pouring rain outside. Flash smiled his dashing smile and removed his cowl.

"When all the kids tell my story. They'll remember me as a hero."

The ever present explosions rocked the remains of what was the central hub. Shayera's wings covered John and Bruce while Diana and Clark stood over Flash.

Batman rose and walked across the room. He pushed a few buttons on the wall and pulled out a glass bottle.

"If we die tomorrow, let's raise a glass tonight."

The mood of the room dropped as the ever serious, no nonsense Bat offered alcohol.

"I do not believe I can become intoxicated." J'onn stated.

Most of the others nodded in agreement.

"Specially formulated. Guaranteed to be affective on speedsters, Kryptoinans , Amazons, Martins, and Thanagarians." He pulled back his cowl. "Drink up."

He poured seven glasses. With a bit of deliberation he poured an eight on and set it aside. The bronze liquid rumbled with the tremors of the Earth. Clark sighed and took his glass in his hand.

"Raise a glass to hope. Something they can never take away."

Diana placed a hand on his shoulder and stood.

"Raise a glass to truth. A pillar they can never destroy."

Bruce slipped his hand into hers. He took his own glass and lifted it beside Diana's.

"Raise a glass to justice. What will come in the end."

Flash zipped beside Clark.

"Raise a glass to freedom, so that we can see the sun again."

John and Shayera hugged and stood together.

"Raise a glass to willpower. That keeps us from falling to evil."

"Raise a glass to spirit. The force that drives us all."

J'onn stood and joined his friends.

"Raise a glass to those of us who have fallen." All of them looked at the eighth glass. Aquaman, however brooding he may be, was still a part of the team. He gave his life to save millions of others. They honored him with an eight seat at their table.

J'onn lifted his hand and clicked glasses with the rest of the league. They all knocked back the smoky brew.

"Let's have another round tonight."


	20. Hotel California

**Hotel California- Eagles**

 **Oh hey look normal person music**

I have walked into hell for this woman.

Literally and actually walked (well more like ran but that's beside the point) into the pit of lost souls to save the woman I fell in love with.

And it's not even the first time.

But this time it's different. I'm doing it to prove that I deserve the daughter of a god. Hermes delivered a message from Lord Hades himself. I have to fight his forces and earn his approval.

Easier said than done when your forces are buried beneath an island full of Amazons.

I convinced Hypollita to let me take the challenge, having already completed her portion of the trials. At least she had only made me stand in front of a target while Diana and her sisters shot flaming arrows at my head.

Not bad at all.

So as I jog across a barren desert my thoughts drift to my fiancé. Her kind heart and absolute morals bore little resemblance to her father's trickery or her mother's strict rule. As much as I'd like to get along with my in-laws it seems out of the question. Diana warned me but I never thought they would go to such lengths.

There are things appearing in the mists beside me. A scantily clad woman (as if that could distract me with half the people I work with), a feast (I've gone 5 days without eating, try again), a scantily clad man (again have you seen who I work with), a treasure chest of money (ha), and…

My parents.

It's us, as a happy family, against my will I slow down and

No.

It's fake. A dream that can never be. I'm here for Diana. Diana is real.

I push past what seems to be the final temptation only to be met with an army of demons. They're not difficult to defeat, one swift punch and they disappear. I work my way through them in less than fifteen minutes.

Hades empty throne stands before me. I can't help but feel uneasy. A sound to my left has me at the ready in milliseconds but I only see Diana's father (in his human form) at a kitchen table.

That's something I never thought I'd see.

He motions for me to sit and I do so. Hades appraises me for a moment before speaking.

"I'd offer you something to eat or drink but I don't believe you would take me up on it." I remain neutral. "Take off your mask."

I follow his instructions. The list thing I need is the devil angry at me.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes. With everything that I am."

He nods and stands.

"You're free to go then. Be kind to her."

I'm a bit shocked but I don't let it show. Even then Hades picks up on it.

"I'm the lord of deception. You think I wouldn't know if you were lying to me?"


	21. Ireland

**Ireland- Legally Blonde**

 **Where did this come from? Where did this ship come from? This is nowhere near what I meant to write. Oh well have fun.**

Shayera Hol never expected to become friends with her ex-boyfriend's girlfriend. She never expected to go out in public without her mask, and she never expected to make a close group of friends after her betrayal.

But if someone told her three years ago that she would be sitting on her personal quarters, in space, talking to a cowboy about her crush on an Amazon in an American flag bathing suit, she would have laughed in their face.

Yet here she sat.

"I reckon Wondy'd give ya a chance, ma'am. She's from an island of women, wouldn't be too farfetched to assume she likes em'."

"Vige, you don't have to call me ma'am. And, I think it's far-fetched, especially since she and Batman have hooked up in fifty percent of the closets on the Watchtower."

"Well I believe there's this thing call Bisexuali-"

"And you'd know a lot about that wouldn't you?"

She watched as the skin above his handkerchief turned red.

"I happen to be gay, and as it turns out Shining Knight is queer, cause he's not sure 'bout all these new identities. You're all alone on that front missy. Cept for Princess Diana course."

Shayera rolled her eyes.

"Oh Vige, she's not like me. She's…" She picked at one of her wing feathers. "She's just perfect, with that long Ebony hair, and sweet sunny face. I could never ruin something like that."

"No how would you ruin our resident princess, Shayera?"

"A woman like her has a future. I couldn't make Diana throw it away for me. She's a hero to the whole world and an ambassador to her people. I can't show my face without people cowering." She lifted her wings a bit to stretch them. "It's not as if she'd want to love a filthy hawk."

Vigilante winced a bit when she brought up the insult.

"Aw come on now, feathers, 's not so hopeless."

"Yes it is Vige! She gets to watch the sunrise every morning. She gets to waltz into the new day without the weight of all the people she _murdered_ hanging off her wings. Women like her get to see the universe, while I hide from a past I can't touch!"

Shayera clinched her fists and brought her chin to her chest.

"I know you can't see it, but people are healing. Some'a the new heroes like how you captain the teams, and you managed to get Diana to forgive you. Ya may never shake the guilt of what ya did, and that's understandable, but you're not too broken for nobody. Even your goddess."

She pulled a knee up to her chest and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You… you believe that?"

"Sure do. Even if you don't wanna give the princess a chance, can't have my friend going around thinkin she's all broken."

Shayera smiled and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks Vige." She backed away as he righted his hat. "So how are things going with Sir Justin?"


	22. Wait For It

**Wait For It- Hamilton**

 **AN: Yeah Pokemon Go ruined me.**

 **BUT HEY I ONLY HAVE TO WALK 37 MILES FOR A MUK?**

Death doesn't discriminate.

It takes.

And it takes.

And it takes.

Bruce lost his parents at the age of eight. Alone in the alley he cried as their blood stained the pavement. That pain left him at odds with himself, at odds with death. He asked one question over and over for most of his childhood.

Why?

A child couldn't understand why his parents were taken away. He couldn't understand why he was left.

His parents were saints. They loved him, they loved their home, they _loved_.

They died.

Death took them away.

Clark lost his people before he could remember them. The holograms, hollow shells against the wintery backdrop of his solitude. His father tried to save their world. No one believed him.

We all make mistakes.

Too bad this one killed billions.

Death took his heritage. Death took his home. Death took away a normal life and normal family.

No matter how many criminals he subdued, Krypton stayed dead.

No one could bring them back.

Diana lost a whole family to the law she swore herself to. Breaking her Amazon code to save her mothers and sisters kept them from death's embrace, but forced her away from her home's golden shores.

No one died, at least not because of her banishment, but she lost her home, her people, and her title. Banned by her only family and on the fringes of the world she risks her life to save.

The moment Wonder Woman was born princess Diana of Themiscera was buried.

Death took a princess from her country.

A trinity framed in tragedy stand tall against the world.


End file.
